wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Z przeszłości 2000-1887 r./18
| autor=Edward Bellamy | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category: Rozdział XVIII-ty. Tego wieczora, po odejściu pań, rozmawiałem jeszcze, chwilkę z doktorem Leete o systemie zwalniania ludzi od dalszej służby narodowej po roku 45; opowiadanie doktora o udziale obywateli wysłużonych w rządzie nasunęło mi myśl o tym przedmiocie. — Mężczyzna 45-letni może jeszcze 10 lat pracować fizycznie i dwa razy dłużej umysłowo. Ludzie więc o usposobieniu energicznem muszą spoglądać na to uważanie ich za przestarzałych i przenoszenie w stan spoczynku, jak na wielką przykrość raczej, nie zaś jak na łaskę... — Drogi panie West... — zawołał doktór Leete, wpatrując się we mnie — nie możesz pan mieć pojęcia jak nieznośnie przykremi są dziś dla nas wasze idee XIX-go wieku, jak osobliwym jest ich skutek. Dowiedz się więc, dziecko innej rasy, a jednak tej samej, że praca, jaka mamy ponosić dla zapewnienia naszemu narodowi wygodnego bytu materyjalnego, nie jest uważana przez nas, ani za najważniejsze, ani za najbardziej zajmujące, ani też za najgodniejsze zużytkowanie sił naszych. Patrzymy na nią, jako na nieuchronny obowiązek, z którego potrzeba się wywiązać, zanim całkowicie poświęcimy się wyższej uprawie naszych zdolności, umysłowemu i duchowemu ich zużytkowaniu, oraz celom, nadającym tyle wartości życiu. Robi się wprawdzie wszystko, co można, aby ulżyć pracy i mozołom przez sprawiedliwy podział trudów, oraz przez wszelkiego rodzaju przynęty i bodźce; to też praca ta, chyba względnie tylko może być nazwana uciążliwą, w istocie zaś wcale nie jest przykra, a czasami bywa nawet urocza. Ale najgłówniejszym celem naszego istnienia nie jest owa praca nasza, lecz wyższa i szersza działalność, której pozwala nam oddawać się z całą swoboda opuszczenie szeregów przemysłowych. Naturalnie, nie wszyscy i nawet nie większość odznacza się zamiłowaniem ku wiedzy, sztuce i literaturze. Wielu z nas spogląda na drugą połowę swego żywota, jako na okres uciech innego rodzaju, poświęcając go podróżom, zabawom towarzyskim w gronie starych przyjaciół, pielęgnując wszelkie osobiste wstręty i upodobania, oraz ścigając wszelkie możliwe postacie wytchnienia, słowem, uważają to za czas swobodnego i niezmąconego niczem napawania się dobrodziejstwami świata, do wytworzenia których się przyczynili. Ale, jakąkolwiek jest różnica naszych upodobań osobistych, to odnośnie do zużytkowywania owego wolnego czasu zgadzamy się wszyscy o tyle, iż chwili zwolnienia od służby oczekujemy jako kresu, po którym zaczynamy dopiero korzystać z całej pełni naszych praw przyrodzonych, jako doby, kiedy po raz pierwszy naprawdę dochodzimy już do pełnoletności i zwolnieni będziemy od rygoru i kontroli, a obdarowani wieczystą pensyją do końca naszego życia. Tak samo, jak młodzież za dni waszych chciwie oczekiwała 21 roku, tak ludzie dzisiejsi wyglądają lat 45. W 21 stajemy się dojrzałymi ludźmi, ale w 45 młodość nasza powraca. Wiek średni, oraz to, co wybyście nazwali starością, uważamy dzisiaj za epokę godniejszą prawie więcej zazdrości, niż wiek młodzieńczy. Dzięki dzisiejszym lepszym warunkom istnienia, a nade wszystko dzięki uwolnieniu każdego od troski, starość nasza następuję o wiele później i bardziej rzeźka, niż za dni waszych. Osoby, przeciętnego zdrowia żyją zazwyczaj do 85 lub 90 lat; zaś w roku 45-tym jesteśmy, jak sądzę fizycznie i umysłowo młodsi, niż wyście bywali w 35-tym roku. Dziwna pomyśleć, że w roku 45-tym, kiedy my właśnie wchodzimy w okres życia najpełniejszych uciech, wyście poczynali myśleć już o starości i spoglądać w przeszłość. Dla was przedpołudnie było jaśniejszą życia połową, dla nas zaś popołudnie. Dalej, przypominam sobie, że rozmowa nasza przeszła na tegoczesne zabawy i uciechy publiczne, oraz porównywanie ich z zabawami wieku XIX. — Pod pewnym względem... — mówił doktór Leete — zachodzi tu znaczna różnica. My nie posiadamy nic takiego, coby odpowiadało waszym sportsmenom z profesyi, stanowiącym tak ciekawa cechę dni waszych; ani też nagrody, o jakie walczą nasi atleci, nie są pieniężne, jak to było u was. W zapasach naszych idzie zawsze tylko o sławę. Szlachetne współubieganie się zawodów wszystkich, oraz przywiązanie każdego współpracownika do jego zawodu, jest stałym bodźcem we wszelkiego rodzaju grach i wyścigach na lądzie i morzu, które u młodzieży budzą równe zajęcie, jak u honorowych członków, którzy już ukończyli swą służbę. Zawodowe wyścigi jachtów w Marblehead odbywać się będą w przyszłym tygodniu i sam pan osądzisz, o ile dzisiaj większym jest zapał publiczności, niż za dni waszych. Zupełnie usprawiedliwiamy pogoń rzymian za chlebem i igrzyskami. Chleb jest pierwszą potrzeba życia, zabawa... drugą. Naród powinien dać jedno i drugie swoim obywatelom. Amerykanie z wieku XIX, niestety, zaspakajali swoje potrzeby w bardzo niedostatecznym stopniu. Gdyby ludzie owej epoki mogli nawet korzystać z dłuższego wywczasu, to, sądzę, nie wiedzieliby częstokroć, jak spędzić chwile swe przyjemnie: co do nas, to nie bywamy nigdy w tem położeniu.